Walking Home
by mosherocks4
Summary: I slowly rose my head up, looking her in the eye. A pink dust powdered her cheeks. It matched mine. YukioXShiemi one-shot, Fluff!


**Hey! :D So this is my First AnE story, and Yep It's a YukioXShiemi story! X3 I love this couple, it's so cute! RinXShiemi is also cute, but I just think these two need more love! :D**

**So this is REALLY short..I will make a longer and better story for them some day, but I just wanted to make something quick and cute..Maybe it didn't turnn out that way...I don't know, you can tell me if you'd like. :)**

**So Read On!**

* * *

><p>The night was quiet as I made my way home to my dorm room. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, which let the stars shine brighter, making them look even more dazzling than usual.<p>

I sighed, breathing in the fresh air. It was a beautiful night. One that didn't need ruining by demons, but no one gets to choose when and where they'll show up. Which is the exact reason why I'm out in the first place. A demon attack was reported outside of the city, and myself and a few others were called to check it out.

To all of our disappointment, it was only a minor demon. We were all a little bummed, having to wake up at hour in which we did, and all to find a harmless demon running around. Of course, no demon should be running around in our world, so we still had to get rid of it. Though, it didn't require the amount of people who had shown up.

I shook all the thoughts of demons out of my head. Right now was a time to relax, not to think about demons and the threat that they are to humans.

"Yuki-Chan!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Only one person _ever_ called me 'Yuki-Chan'. But what would she be doing out here at this hour?

"Yuki-Chan, wait up!" She panted the words. I turned around; almost wishing it wasn't who I knew it was. Why would she be outside this late? It's not safe outside at night, especially alone.

"Shiemi, what are you doing here?" I asked, facing the blonde. She was bent down, holding her knees and trying to catch her breath.

"I...I had to give you these herbs..." She managed to let out between breathes.

"Herbs?" I asked. I hadn't ordered any herbs in a while...

"Your father had asked for them...Before...I just figured you'd want them..." She spoke quietly, not wanting to mention the tragedy of the past.

"...Thank you Shiemi..." I smiled. Her face lit up bright, like any worry had swam away.

"But..." I began. Shiemi's eyes began to cloud with the worry again.

"I didn't mean to offend you or your father! I just-

"Shiemi, it's not that." I cut her off, knowing that if I didn't this could go on for a while. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying my best to reassure her.

"Why did you deliver them this late at night?"

Shiemi seemed to be taken by surprise. She then quickly hid her face with her bangs.

"I..." She started to say. I inched closer so I could hear her talk better. Her soft tone wasn't an easy one to understand when she made it even quieter.

"I...Couldn't wait to see you..."

I felt myself not breath for a moment. It was like no air would enter into my lungs. I was a little taken aback.

"W-what?" My cheeks felt hot in the cool air.

"I-I'm sorry!" She bowed apologetically. I blinked, letting her words sink in. She couldn't wait to...see me?

"I know it sounds stupid..." She smiled up at me, hurt and guilt filling in her pours.

"I just love seeing your face is all...I guess I'll be going, Good night Yuki-Chan." She turned around, but before she could actually leave the spot where she stood, I grabbed her hand. I didn't get a chance to speak...

"Yuki...Chan...?" She said my name, questioning my actions. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but I couldn't let her leave, empty and wondering.

"Shiemi...I...I like seeing your face too..." I slowly rose my head up, looking her in the eye. A pink dust powdered her cheeks. It matched mine.

"You...do?" She questioned, a smile pulling at her lips. I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah..."

Shiemi's usually shimmering green eyes were glossy with fresh tears. Happy ones.

We both laughed. Neither of us knew exactly why. Maybe because of how long we'd kept the secret to ourselves, or maybe just because it felt like the right thing to do.

After we both stopped laughing, I shrugged off my coat and pulled it over Shiemi's small shoulders.

"This'll keep you warm until we reach your house." I smiled. She grabbed at her shoulders, pulling the warm clothing closer to herself.

"Thank you, Yuki-Chan."

We walked towards her house together. The light of the moon and the stars guiding us there. We both sighed happily.

"Yuki-Chan..."Shiemi murmured. I felt a heavy pull on my arm, and when I looked down She was holding onto my arm, resting her head against my shoulder. I chuckled to myself.

"Hm?" She asked, looking up at me. I smiled softly.

"It's nothing...I promise." Shiemi nodded and rested her head back down on my shoulder.

I never imagined hunting a demon would lead to me and Shiemi walking home together, but maybe this pointless call wasn't so pointless after all. I loved seeing Shiemi's bright smile, and sparkling eyes. I loved her. And she liked me back. That's all I can ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it cute? Did you like it? Should I write more AnE Stories? Well, if you wanna review and let me know, that'd be great! :) If not, well...All well..Sucks to be both of us XD how? Not sure XP<strong>

**hah, I don't have anything to say really, so leave a review if you want to tell me about what you liked or if something could be better. Thanks!**

**-Kris/mosherocks4**


End file.
